wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz 7.9
Buzz 7.9 is the ninth chapter of Buzz. New Wave vs Purity (plus guests), introduction of Night, Crusader and Fog. Undersiders are caught in the middle. Plot The Undersiders get onto Bitch's dogs to make the journey to confront Purity and despite Grue being visually in pain he insists on coming along. Tattletale receives a text from Coil urging the team to be careful and then the team moves out, using Tattletale's power to help locate Purity quicker. As they approach they see her fighting alongside Rune, who is atop a piece of building controlled by her telekinesis and Crusader, using his duplicates to carry him as a form of flight. They are opposed by the capes with flight powers from New Wave and Aegis. The dogs make the climb up onto a rooftop in an effort to get high enough to get Purity's attention and Regent causes Rune to lose her footing on her floating debris, leaving her hanging off the edge. She levitates it over to the roof they are on before Regent causes her to fall and then attacks them in a rage, dropping other pieces from the sky in an attempt to crush them. She causes severe structural damage to the building them are on and then next one the dogs jump to, forcing the Undersiders to drop down into an alley. Once in the alley it becomes evident that Grue's stitches have already been pulled out, but the team has no chance to try to fix this because Night and Fog appear at one end of the alley. Fog disperses his body into a cloud and advances steadily down the alley. Angelica refuses to back away, intent on defending Bitch, but the dog makes an unnatural yelp as the cloud makes contact with her. With all attention (and eyes) on Angelica, Night attacks Brutus, striking him more than ten times with severe gouges and throwing him towards the Undersiders. Tattletale attempts to explain Night's power, comparing it to somebody who has a psychological block that prevents them from transforming into their monstrous form when people can see them, though she emphasises this isn't actually very accurate. As Skitter readies to attack Night with bugs, Night withdraws a flashbang grenade from her sleeve. Tattletale tells Grue that he will need to cover it, but Grue falls to the floor, unable to function properly due to his blood loss. As Tattletale desperately tries to get his attention, Night pulls the pin of the flashbang and throws it high above their heads. Major Events *Coil uses his power to ensure the safety of the Undersiders. Trivia *The wiki administrators will neither confirm nor deny that there is a reward for the original chapter of Buzz 7.9. *This chapter was rewritten due to Wildbow being unhappy with the quality. The canonicity of the chapter ties into meta revelations made later in the story.There’s only been one similar incident since I began Worm: one chapter (7.9) was a little too frantic and description heavy. I pulled an all-nighter to rewrite it before the remainder of my readers woke up in the morning and saw it, joking that it was canon. (See 8.8 for why) - Worm FAQI changed events for two reasons. The first is that I know from experience that I get really bored and frustrated if I do sweeping edits and/or rewrite a segment of story with the exact same events. The second will become apparent later – I’m simply having some fun with the mistake. There’s no change to actual powers, here. The previous chapter is canon in many respects. - Excerpt from comment by Wildbow on Buzz 7.9Krieg used his power in the first 'lost chapter' - the chapter which (now) opens with Brian's chest getting stitched up after fighting Cricket. I wrote it at a point in time when I was pretty damn busy (IIRC, end of last semester at University?) and preoccupied (end of last semester at University?) and I rushed it. It came out rushed, a lot of conflict that made no sense. I pulled an all-nighter to rewrite it before the sun came up. That chapter doesn't exist anywhere except in the email notifications and minds of the earliest Worm adopters. Before anyone says "Death of the Author", remember: it is canon. In the last chapter of Arc 8 before the interlude, Lisa talks about Coil's power - and how the events of the lost chapter were merely lost as a Coil altworld. - Wildbow on Spacebattles Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters